


If These Walls Could Talk

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, I think that's it? - Freeform, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2019, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: He could easily push Dan off him, he’s bulked up enough the last few months, but he might need this as much as Daniel right now so he doesn’t fight it too hard.Or, Monaco 2019 qualifying doesn't go the way either of them wanted, so they fuck it out.





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 4.2k of pure smut. This took me way too long to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it :D!

Another Monaco Grand Prix, another car in the fucking barrier. He doesn’t know what it is about Monaco, but he’s seen the barrier up close and personal every season he’s been here. Monaco should pretty much be a second home Grand Prix by now, yet he always takes it just that little too far.

“Fucking Monaco,” he curses as he slams the door to his apartment closed. And he wants to be hitting his head against the wall, he’s so fucking pissed at himself.

“Oh stop being a whiny baby, you know that was your own goddamn fault. Again!” Daniel growls angrily at him, fed up with Max’s whining when at least his car had actually made it to Q3 before he’d put it into the wall.

“Fuck you! You don’t think I know that!”

“Then why do you keep fucking doing it! You could’ve gotten pole. Again!” And that added _again_ is what pushes him over the edge.

“Argh, just shut up!” Max shouts pushing at Daniel’s shoulders, shoving him up against the wall so hard he hears Dan’s head smack loudly. His chest is heaving with harsh angry breaths as Dan’s furious eyes fix in on his. “It’s called fucking control, get some.”

His fingers twist into the fabric of Daniel’s shirt then, pulling him close only to shove him back up against the wall. “Just shut up!”

And Dan isn’t having any of it anymore, shoving at Max’s shoulders and twisting him around roughly until his own back is against the wall. The sudden reaction making it so that Max can’t react, can’t use his body mass, before he’s pressed into the wall. Daniel’s face is turning red from anger, pupils blown wide as his nails dig into Max’s shoulders. And before he knows it his body is moving, lips falling onto Daniel’s in a hard kiss. It’s all teeth, biting at each other’s lips and tongues fucking into each other’s mouths, taking his breath away until he’s gasping for it.

One of Daniel’s hand twists into the hair at the back of his head then, keeping his head in place as the other twists into the fabric of his dark blue Red Bull shirt that is in such contrast with Daniel’s yellow one now. His lips are back against his own, the coarse hair of his beard leaving his skin red in the process. He feels Dan’s hand bunch up his shirt, pulling it up until it’s digging into his armpits. He fights the urge to lift his arms immediately, the anger still running through his veins making him want to be petulant just because he can.

The fabric digs into his skin more firmly as Dan brings both hands to it, urging him to lift his arms. He bites at Daniel´s lips once more before finally lifting his arms so Dan can tug it off. The movement leaves the hair on his arms feeling like static, static like the atmosphere in the room right now.

The shirt falls to the floor and as it does Daniel’s hands are gripping at his waist roughly, twisting his body around like a ragdoll until it’s shoved into the wall. One hand reaches up then, presses at the back of his head until his cheek is pressed into the wall hard. “Dan,” he chokes out.

“Shut up,” he says, his face so close now, lips only a hairbreadth away from Max’s ear. The hand on his head tightens as he says it, his fingers twisting around the strands of hair. “You don't get to fucking complain. Not when at least your car has an engine that works. Not when you’re not the one that might have fucked his whole career over by switching.”

“Dan,” he breathes out again, his eyes going soft. He didn’t know the team switch was so hard on Daniel. Yes, sure the start of the season hadn’t been the greatest for Renault’s new driver, but Daniel had had shit starts of seasons with Red Bull as well.

“No, no don’t fucking pity me Max.” Daniel almost growls into his ear, his cheek getting pressed more firmly into the wall as he says it.

“It’ll be alrigh...”

“I said shut up.” He’s biting back a whimper as the pressure on his head only increases, the grain of the wall now surely leaving marks on the skin of his cheek. He bites at his lip, determined to keep his mouth shut and let Daniel get whatever he needs to get out of his system, out of his system.

They stays like that for what feels like forever, Dan’s hand pressing his face against the wall and nothing more. But then Dan’s mouth finds the back of his neck, the space where his hairline ends, and digs his teeth in. It doesn’t exactly hurt, but the shock of it pushes a gasp from his lungs. It’s fast and dirty, deep teeth marks left behind as lips and teeth bite their way towards the side of his neck. They dig into the crook of his shoulder, at the same time Daniel’s hands wrap around his wrists, pulling the muscles of his shoulders tout as his hands are pulled together.

“Fuck, look at your arms.” Dan groans as he takes a small step back to look at his handiwork.  

And he can’t stop his body from struggling against the hold Daniel has on them then, his instincts kicking in. He could easily push Dan off him, he’s bulked up enough the last few months, but he might need this as much as Daniel right now so he doesn’t fight it too hard. Still, Daniel struggles to keep his hold on his wrists until he steps forward again and tugs on them hard.

“Stay still,” he hisses into his ear. And with one last spasm of his arms he keeps still and waits for Dan’s next move, his cock twitching in anticipation.

His hand keeps gripping around his wrists like a vice whilst his free hand makes its way to his front, finding the buttons on his jeans easily. He gasps out a breath as the pressure of his jeans is replaced by Dan´s hand. He’s pressing a firm hand down on where is cock is straining against his underwear and drawing a moan from Max’s lips.

“God look at you, so hard already.” He groans at the same time he starts tugging on the fabric of Max’s jeans, urging them down his legs until he’s in just his black Calvin Kleins.

Daniel’s fingers curl around the shape of his cock through his tight underwear, rubbing along his length in slow but firm strokes. He tries to urge him on with his body, get him to move his hand over him faster, but the grip Daniel still has on his wrists keeps him in place, face still pressed into the wall.

Daniel keeps working him over slowly until a wet spot starts to form on his boxers, turning the black of them even blacker. And only then do his fingers curl under the waistband of them, tugging the fabric lower and lower until they cling underneath his balls.

“You gonna be good for me and keep your arms right here?” Daniel asks with another tug on his arms. He flexes his shoulders a little, but keeps them in place as Dan’s grip leaves his wrists. “Good boy.”

“Don’t,” he gasps out. He doesn’t like what comes with those words, _who_ comes with those words. Daniel pauses in understanding for a second, before he continues on.

“Right, you’ve not been a very good boy today have you,” Dan breathes into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. “Might just need to teach you a lesson instead.” Another embarrassing whimper leaves his lips at those words. His cock twitching into empty air as Daniel wraps both of his hands around his hips instead, body pressed alongside his own. He presses his ass back against Daniel, feels where he is hard as well.

“Come on,” he groans, lips scratching against the wall as his mouth falls open.

“Shut up,” Dan says, his fingers sinking back into his hair, pulling his head back from the wall, pressing two of his fingers against his lips and urging him to open them up before he even tells him to with words. “Suck.”

His mouth falls open for him easily, tongue working around the digits to get them soaking. Dan is nipping at his neck again, his still clothed body pressing against Max’s naked form. His teeth dig in with just enough pressure to make it sting but not leave any bruises for the press to see.

The press that had crowded onto him like a shark smelling blood the second he’d gotten out of the paddock. _When would he learn? When would he finally grow up to be an actual front man?_ They’d asked, they’d thought. Another biting sting on his neck pulls him out of his thoughts. His mouth now slack around Daniel’s fingers.

“Focus Max. Suck.”

He does as he’s told then, sucks until Daniel deems his fingers wet enough. And he can’t help but bite down on them as Dan starts to pull them from his mouth, show him there’s still some fight in him left.

His boxers get pulled down further, the skin of his asscheeks the last to be revealed and another shiver runs down his spine. Dan trails his wet fingers down his back, leaving a damp patch on his wrists as he passes them before sinking between his cheeks.

They’re a shock against his skin, his ass clenching tight for a second as the cold wetness of his fingers presses onto his hole. They rub slow circles over puckered skin until the tip of one finger slips in easily. It punches a gasp from his lips, his body tensing before bearing down on the digit. It slips in further and further as his body relaxes around it.

Daniel manages a few strokes before the easy slide of his finger turns rough, spit drying up. He lets out a frustrated groan as Max grits his teeth against the sensation. Dan yanks at his hips then, pulling his lower half away from the wall so it bends over. With one hand Dan spreads his cheeks open and then spit drips down from his tailbone, wetting his hole once more.

Dan’s rough fingers gather it up quickly, rubbing down over where he’s waiting for his fingers. One slides in again easily, fucking into him in fast strokes and he’s pushing his ass back against it, silently begging for more.

He doesn’t have to wait long for it, the tip of Daniel’s middle finger pressing in on the next fuck of his fingers. His mouth falls open a drawn out moan falling from his lips, his hole clenching around the width of Dan’s fingers. They don’t fuck into him as easily though, the spit dried up and tacky against his skin once more. And Daniel lets out a another frustrated groan, just wants to get on with it but he isn’t getting anywhere like this.  

His teeth dig into the skin on his neck again, a flash of pain shooting down his spine as they dig in quick but deep. “Stay,” is all Daniel says before taking a step back.

Max lets out a displeased sound then, a shiver running down his spine as he feels the pressure of Dan’s body and the warmth of him leave. He wiggles around a little, pushing his hips back even more to get Daniel to continue, but it doesn’t work.

“Stay,” Daniel says once again as he steps back even further. He waits a few seconds to see if Max obeys, but then Max can hear his footsteps disappear, the door to the bathroom opening behind him.  

He presses his head back against the wall, eyes focussing on the off-white grain of it as he waits for Daniel to come back. He can hear the other man rummaging around in the bathroom, opening and closing cabinet doors because he always forgets where they keep the lube. He swallows back the whimper that’s clogging up his throat, flexes his wrists where they’re still pressed against his back and stares at that off-white colour until it becomes a blur. His cock is twitching against his stomach as he waits, waits for those footsteps to return.

It can’t have taken long for Daniel to return, but by the time he hears his footsteps enter the hallway again he’s already out of the zone they were in. His cock flagging as his brain keeps bringing up the crash, the multitude of microphones pressed under his nose. And he’s digging his head into the wall a little too hard, digging the nails of one hand into where he’s still clutching onto the other wrist.

He hears Daniel’s footsteps and a desperate sob bursts from his lips. He needs Daniel right now, didn’t realise how badly he needed him right now. And Daniel doesn’t show him any sympathy, instead just grips at his cock roughly, jerking it back to full hardness without any mercy as he presses his now naked body against Max’s back.

It doesn’t take long before Daniel has pulled him back from the weird downward spiral he’d gone on, all focus back on his cock and the way Dan’s hand wraps around it. His breathing gets heavy and he almost misses the snick of the cap of the bottle of lube opening up. Dan’s hand leaves his cock as he makes quick work of slicking his fingers up, the cold lube even more of a shock against his skin than the spit had been.

Two fingers sink in easily then, lube slickening their movement as Dan starts to really open him up. He can’t bite back on the scream that bursts from his lips in time as Dan’s long fingers press against his prostate, a third finger joining in right after they do.

They fuck in deep, rubbing over his prostate on every stroke. It’s fast and dirty and he’s warning Daniel in choked of gasps about being _too close, too close_ all too quickly.

Fingers leave him then, hole clenching tight around nothing. He hears another click from the lube bottle, the slick sound of Dan jerking his cock, covering it in lube. More lube spreads between his cheeks as Dan rubs his cock between them. The tip of it clinging onto his hole on each turn. He’s pressing his ass back up against Daniel, begging him to get on with it.

“God look at you, such a slut for my cock aren’t you?”

Another press of his hips back against Dan, a desperate sound escaping his lips and then all of a sudden his head is pulled back from the wall with a jerk of Daniel’s hand. A choked of whimper echoes through the hall as Dan’s nails dig into his scalp, fingers twisting around Max’s hair. The other hand wrapping around his throat, callused fingers digging into the soft flesh there as they squeeze down, nails leaving red.

“Aren’t you?” Dan hisses into his ear.

“Yes! Fuck, just give it to me.” And before the _please_ can even leave his throat Daniel slams into him, all the way to the hilt. The _please_ transforms into a scream as it leaves his mouth, pleasure coursing through his veins as he’s filled up nice and good.

“Yeah? Are you gonna take it like the good little slut you are?”

His head lolls back into Daniel’s grip and he’s nodding, his teeth digging into his lip to try and keep the desperate sound from escaping his throat. And finally, _finally,_ Daniel starts moving. Short little strokes, his hips barely moving, but it has Max keening.

He keeps going like that, short bursts of movement that make his body tingle, but don’t do enough. The stretch of Dan’s cock inside him forming a pleasant ache, one he wants to press back on, one he needs more off.

“More,” Max whines, as Dan keeps barely moving inside of him.

“More?” Dan asks, teeth nipping at his ear as his fingers dig into his scalp once more.

“Please,” he sobs out, ass pressing back onto Daniel.

“Yeah, little bitch just wants more?” Dan growls into his ear and the grip on his hair keeps him from nodding, so another sob just falls from his lips in answer.

The fingers in his hair tighten then, the hand pressing his head forward until his forehead is pressed back against the wall. With one last hard press of Dan’s hand against the back of his head it leaves his hair, nails digging into his hips instead as Dan pulls them back just so. He takes a hold of his wrists then, forces his left hand loose from where it was gripping around his right wrist. And with one hand on each wrist he pulls, pulls hard just as his hips snap forward. “Then take it. Fucking take it.”

The sound that leaves his mouth then would be embarrassing if it wasn’t for the way his body feels like it’s on fire, like each and every one of his nerve endings is firing at once. Daniel fucks into him hard, hard and fast, his body moving along to Dan’s thrusts like a puppet. His arms the drawstrings in Daniel’s control, his firm grasp on them like a puppet masters control over his puppet.   

He’s so close to the wall, Daniel’s thrusts forcing him so close he’s nearly headbutting it, but the puppet master’s control is firm, keeping his puppet perfectly in place as he uses it. Another spark fires as Dan hits his prostate, puppet coming alive underneath its strings. He’s gasping out breaths, moaning out garbled noises he didn’t even know he could make as Daniel keeps aiming just right.

He can smell sex in the air then, the smell of sweat and lube and stickiness filling the hallway as skin slaps on skin loudly. Dan’s hands become slippery on his wrists, sweaty palms meeting sweaty wrists. He fumbles around with his hold a little until Max’s left hand is gripping his right wrist again, one of Daniel’s hands wrapped around where they join, the other falling to his shoulder instead.

The new position pushes his upper body forward and back on each thrust, the hold on his arms making sure his lower half stays in place. He feels Daniel fuck into him even deeper then, finding his swollen prostate easily. His own cock keeps slapping into his belly at the movement, leaving a trail of wet precome just below his bellybutton. And he feels that familiar feeling building up inside of him as he barrels closer and closer to his release. More precome dribbles from the head of his cock and he can’t really feel the tips of his fingers anymore with how much they’re tingling. He’s so close, so close he could taste it.     

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come!” He shouts, one of Daniel’s hands slapping over his mouth quickly, muffling his shouts.

“Shut up!” And that’s what does it, his orgasm hitting him like a brick as he comes untouched, come painting the wall a different shade of white. It’s so intense, his cock twitching violently with each burst of come, his whole body tingling and twitching.

And Daniel gives him barely a second of reprieve, fucking him through his orgasm and going straight on. He’s hissing out whimpers as Dan continues fucking his oversensitive body. His body jerking violently, trying to get away from the touch as Dan’s hand keeps working over his now bright red cock.

“Ah, ah, fuck. Dan please,” he begs, not sure what for. “Can’t”

Daniel relinquishes his hold on his cock then, both hand back on his wrists as he fucks into him hard. Hard and deep and making Max shout some more. He’s pretty sure Daniel’s strong hold on his wrists is the only thing keeping him upright right now, as he keeps on fucking into him hard until his movements get jagged. Hips fucking in faster and faster until he comes with a shout, cock buried deep inside of Max.

They’re both panting for breath as Daniel loosens his hold on his wrists, instead brings his arms to his front slowly, his own wrapping around Max’s sides as he hugs him from behind for a moment. There’s a quick nip of teeth against the skin of his neck before Daniel unwraps himself from him, cock slipping out as he does so. Dan’s gone then, his body heat lingering for a second as the other man walks into the bathroom once more.    

It leaves him feeling empty and aching and not just because Daniel pulled out. There’s come dribbling out of him slowly, streaking down the insides of his tighs as he holds himself up against the wall somehow. He lets himself fall to the ground slowly then, his body aching and twitching still. He’s shivering against the cold tiles as the last dregs of adrenaline leave his veins, overwhelmed tears forming in his eyes. He breathes out shakily and wraps his arms around his waist, more to keep them from shaking then from the cold.

Dan walks back into the hallway then, his fingers twisting around a wet cloth as he looks down at him with a worried expression. “You okay Max?” he almost whispers as he kneels down in front of him, wiping away the tears, that have started to fall now, with his thumb.   

He takes another deep breath and nods slowly, blue eyes finally meeting amber. He’s okay, he’s okay he tells himself, the fall had just been a bit more than he’d expected. The adrenaline ebbing away so quickly after it had surged through his body almost violently. He feels empty, his brain whirling with static and he breathes a sigh of relief, the quiet exactly what he needed right now.

Dan is reaching out his arm then, his fingers wrapping around where his arms are still wrapped around himself and slowly he helps him get back up. The bedroom is only a few steps away from where they’d ended up, the first empty wall the perfectly playing field for today’s activities. But as he falls onto the soft bed sheets he can’t help but let out an appreciative groan, weird mood sinking away into the plush bed sheets.

The bed dips a little as Dan kneels on it next to him. He runs the cloth he’d gotten earlier over him softly, wiping away come and sweat and grime until he doesn’t feel so sticky anymore. The bed shifts again afterward, Dan shuffling back to the bathroom and he lets his eyes follow the way the muscles move under his naked skin until he’s out of sight.

He sighs then, body satiated and he feels about ready to fall asleep, eyes drooping already when Dan walks back in. He follows the other man’s movements again, eyes stopping their trek as Daniel starts rummaging through the drawer opposite the bed, looking for god knows what. He seems a bit calmer now, his shoulder hung low, but there’s still some frantic energy in him as he walks around naked, opening a different draw. He looks over the contents, before shaking his head, heading back towards the bathroom instead. Max reaches out a hand then, stops him. “What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know. Something to do?”

“Come. Come lay down, you’re making me even more exhausted than I already am.” He tugs at Daniel’s hand then, pulling him onto the bed next to him. Dan takes in a deep breath as he lies down and then immediately cuddles close to Max, face buried into his stomach. He tangles his fingers into the other man’s curls, Daniel letting out a pleased sound.

“It’ll be alright you know. You knew it would take time and it’s only the 6th race,” he murmurs, trying to sound reassuring.

“The engine still sucks though, I thought it would be better at their own team.”

He doesn’t really know how to respond to that, he’d let his unhappiness with the Renault engine be heard enough the last few seasons. And while the Honda engine still needed a lot of work as well, he was glad for Red Bull’s switch.

“It’ll get better, Renault is their main team now, no spreading the resources over 3 teams anymore. And hey, we’ll be starting close together tomorrow, I might even get to overtake you,” Max chuckles. It wasn’t how they had wanted Monaco to go, starting p15 and p18, but they would have to make do with it.

“I’m not letting you passed that easily mate!”

“Oh, fighting talk!” He laughs pressing a kiss against the top of Daniel’s head. A happy smile tugging on his lips. He was glad they sorted whatever was going on, the fight never really being with each other but with their own thoughts.

 

\---

 

Race day. His body aches all over and he’s starts from the back of the field, but somehow he finishes 5th. Max Verstappen showing once again that it isn’t impossible to overtake in Monaco.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
